Lucio Valcárcel
Lucio Valcárcel (ルシオ, Rushio) is an Arrancar living in Hueco Mundo and was one of the first Vasto-Lorde class Arrancar to be created by Sōsuke Aizen. He defected from Aizen's army at some time and hid in a far corner of Hueco Mundo. Appearance Lucio takes the appearance of lean young man of above average height and slightly tan skin. He is dressed in black and tan robes, along with a large, white, flowing toga draped around his main body and across his chest. He has black hair, dark eyes and an unusual set of sharp canines. His hair normally falls flat down with a lock falling in towards the center of his forehead. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. Personality On the surface, Lucio displays an immature and seemingly cold and dispassionate sort of personality. He is slightly stubborn and very strong-willed, frequently letting his vindictiveness get the better of him. As he hardly ever speaks to anyone, he has earned the reputation of being arrogant and aloof, something that fits in well with most people's perception of a stereotypical Arrancar. He can at times appear somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy. He has a strong sense of hostility towards figures of authority and feels little incentive to follow orders with which he disagrees, making others think of him as something of a loose cannon. Lucio is also an incurably sarcastic cynic, one who is happy to bluntly and harshly relieve others of their comfortable delusions regarding good, bad, reality, or their own self-importance. But despite these apparent flaws, Lucio has started to display a deeper nature which possesses some minute amounts of kindness as well. His encounter with a female Arrancar who died trying to save his life has had a great impact on his life. He was greatly perplexed by her nature and personality which made her stand out from most other Arrancar. He was surprised to see that she seemed to be greatly moved by true suffering of others and was sympathetic towards other's pain. This perplexed him greatly as he just couldn't see himself caring for anyone else so effortlessly. This sense of not knowing why he had been saved, why he was still alive greatly troubled him. Being unable to decipher any logical reason behind her actions, he has since decided to take up other avenues to find out her motives. As a result he has been trying to see how her life was lived. He as thus set out on a quest to try and find out all what he can about her He hopes that one day by understanding her he might get some insight into the way she thought, understand what drove her to throw away to save him. Going to such great lengths to find an answer is a result of his highly inquisitive nature. Though he has only just started down this path he has already witnessed things which have slowly started to force him to question his beliefs. He is greatly intrigued by the resolve in people's hearts which makes them push themselves and achieve things well beyond their limits. Though not one to generally give advice, on the rare occasions that he does give out advice, it is often tempered with brusque criticism. This is because he does not believe in honey coating anything for someone's benefit. Such kindness is still a thing unknown to him. It is due to this that he is very frank and outspoken and will say what is on his mind even if he is being disrespectful. He ignores the use of honorifics and calls people by their name irrespective of their power and stature. Another characteristic that counter-balances his flaws is that Lucio is a "man of honor". He will never do anything he thinks is not the honorable thing to do. When it comes to fighting, Lucio has a complex sense of honor; he is known to hold grudges and will seek to exact revenge upon his opponents for their past actions. He believes that a battle between two people is as intimate an interaction as any and as such a fight should be treated with the respect it deserves. One should not get into a battle with someone unless he is willing to see the fight to the end. He is loathe to loosing but is unwilling to win by cheating. He is of the belief that if one cannot win a fight purely on the basis of their wits and strength then a victory will not hold any value. He believes in giving his opponents a chance to earn an honorable defeat. As such he will not use any more of his power than is required to win a battle. The fact that he is quite perceptive and surprisingly observant along with being a capable analyst works to his advantage. He can easily comprehend the difference in strength between him and his opponent and will fight accordingly. This nature of his to hold back in a fight makes others wrongly label him as arrogant. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Before his defection, his strength was considered to be on par with the Tres (three) Espada at the time, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. As such he possesses truly great spiritual power. While he was there he was forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. His spiritual energy is black in color. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Lucio is a master swordsman, being able to use one or two swords in varying attack styles, going from all out offensive melee-type all the way to pure defense. Although Lucio is most comfortable with one sword, his skills with two swords are also very good, being able to hold off Kori Shishido, a skilled swordsman himself, with apparent ease. He is graceful enough with the blade to knock projectiles and change their course with little effort and at great speed. His fighting style incorporates some elements of battōjutsu, the art where drawing of the blade is the same motion used for the attack. When used in tandem with his Sonído, his draw speed is so great that he can defeat most adversaries in a single draw of his sword. The combined momentum of his high speed movements along with the slipstreaming effect of his drawing blade are so great that most weak opponents can get knocked out in one strike. He also uses the sheath of his sword to attack his opponents or to block attacks. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lucio is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and is capable of holding his own against all but the most skilled fighters. He again makes use of his great speed to his advantage and prefers to strike multiple precise strikes in quick succession rather than using brute force. Sonído Master: One of Lucio's greatest gifts is his tremendous speed. He is so fast that it seems as if he is teleporting from one place to another. Unlike other Sonido users he does not shimmer for a second upon using Sonido, rather simply appearing solidly. He is capable of leaving multiple after-images of himself in his wake and use this as an diversion. Keen Intellect: Lucio is a very insightful person gifted with a very sharp mind. He is able to come up with strategies very quickly and can access a situation and come up with the most strategically sound course of action. He is also more than capable of reading an enemy’s movements and techniques and coming up with a weakness or a way to counter their attack. As he is normally very calm and collected, he is able to access a situation in a very thorough manner and is able to come up with highly accurate and unbiased conclusions. Cero: Lucio's Cero is a light, almost white, blue in color. He can shoot Cero from the tips of his fingers with excessively destructive power. He is able to fire off Cero at a very rapid rate. He can fire Cero from either hand as well as from the tip of any fnger. His Cero is very powerful and possesses tremendous destructive power. Bala: Bala is a technique that hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Lucio possesses a standard red Bala, which is weaker than his Cero but exponentially faster and very difficult to dodge. Enhanced Hierro: By compressing his spiritual power, Lucio is able to createa highly hardened skin like all the Arrancar. His skin is highly durable even by Arrancar standards. He was able to catch Kori Shishido's blade barehanded with no visible damage. He is a very durable fighter and highly resistant to injury and pain. Enhanced Pesquisa: This is the Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. Lucio is a skilled user and able to sense when an spiritually aware being is approaching him from quite a distance. Enhanced Strength: He is deceptively strong and possesses great physical strength. High-Speed Regeneration: Unlike most other Arrancar who abandon the ability to regenerate when they become Arrancar, in exchange for a greater amount of power, Lucio still possesses regenerative his powers. He can quickly regenerate any part of his body except for his brain and internal organs as long as he has sufficient spiritual energy. Garganta: Garganta is the technique used by Arrancar to move to and from Hueco Mundo. Lucio can also use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō Umbrio Varon (The Dark One): His Zanpakutō's name is Umbrio Varon, which literally means darkness. This is slightly ironic as Lucio's name means light. It takes the form of a standard sized katana with a purple handle and black sheath. Its blade is black and its hand-guard has flower-like edges. *'Resurrección':To be Revealed.